


Smiling Underneath

by oracleofthenorth



Category: LawLu - Fandom, One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleofthenorth/pseuds/oracleofthenorth
Summary: Trafalgar Law is traveling with Luffy and his crew aboard the Sunny. He goes for a midnight coffee, but is taken aback but what he sees on the fridge. Luckily Robin is around to explain.
Relationships: Lawlu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Smiling Underneath

Like most nights, Law couldn’t sleep. He read a lot, he thought a lot, but he almost never slept.

Pouring himself a midnight cup of leftover tea, in the dark of the galley, Law noticed that there were crayon drawings on the fridge.

He wouldn’t usually care, but in one of the drawings signed:Luffy, Law was clearly depicted in a terrifying stick-figure form. Law frowned at the 

scowling portrait,his hat a huge oval on his head, his tiny ears adorned with gaudy yellow/gold loops. “It’s you and Luffy-chan, you’re laying 

together...in bed.” Robin’s cool voice rolled over Law like a road-paver over hot asphalt.. “What did you say?” Law was unsure what he was seeing, 

and Robin took a bit of delight in filling him in. 

“The assignment was to draw the happiest day of your life in the future.” Law scoffed, gagging on the idea of a bright future. Robin 

continued, “You’re both laying in bed and you are putting your arm around him. The crown on his head is obvious - he will become the king of pirates.” 

Law tilted his head a little and turned beet red, as one of his stick figure arms was clearly spooning the stick-figure Luffy’s torso. “Why am I so…” Law 

frowned deeply at the furrowed brow and down-turned mouth. “Angry-looking?” Robin giggled a little. “He said, and I quote, ‘that’s how Traffy smiles. 

He is smiling underneath. His smiles got scared away one day when he was a kid. He still feels happiness, even if he can’t show it. Traffy is happy for 

me, and wants to be best friends, and hold me tight in bed at night.” Law blushed profusely and tore the drawing off of the fridge. He began to storm 

out of the galley, still Robin’s voice reached him like a distant church bell. “Take good care of that picture, Trafalgar Law…” Law 

growled in return. He knew he couldn’t crumple it up and throw it away. That would break poor Luffy’s heart. Besides, Law had a folder where he kept 

little snippets and scraps of Luffy paraphernalia. He almost added the drawing on top of the wanted posters, plural. Feeling like the coast was clear 

enough, he instead peeked in on Luffy, who lay snoring like the noisiest angel in a choir. Law thought about what Luffy had said. “Law is smiling 

underneath...his smile got scared away but he still feels happiness.” Law looked down at the wrinkled drawing. He wished with all his heart that he 

could crawl into Luffy’s bed and hold him, scowling like the picture showed. Instead he went down to his campsite in the hull. Law climbed into his own 

bed. Law didn’t sleep, but now he had a picture and it was...enough...


End file.
